Dejar las cosas en claro
by ValkyrieBooks
Summary: Cuando los constantes avances de Hyun comienzan a desesperar a Hina, es hora de Kentin intervenga. KentinxHina.


**Los personajes y trama principal le pertenecen a Beemove y a ChiNoMiko del juego otome Corazón de Melón. Todos los créditos por sus personajes a ellos.**

**Esta historia está dedicada a Hina, quién se quejaba de la falta de respuesta de Kentin ante los avances de Hyun.**

**La canción que canta Hyun es "Te amaré toda mi vida" de Javier Solis.**

* * *

_Dile amor que soy tu sueño y que me amas como yo a ti..._

_Nigga_

Kentin llevaba todo el día planeando su cita con Hina por su mesversario de tres meses. Cada mes él preparaba una cita romántica con la cual sorprendía siempre a su novia.

El primer mes la llevó a un bonito restaurante con temática de acuario, había amado el brillo de ilusión en los ojos de su niña. El segundo mes, habían ido a un día de campo y habían visto el atardecer y luego se habían quedado recostados viendo las estrellas, compartiendo ese bello momento.

Pero esa vez, Rosa había comentado que una cena simple en casa los dos solos también era un bonito detalle, que no siempre era necesario pensar en citas extravagantes.

Así que, esa vez él había preparado en su departamento un ambiente romántico con luces tenues y velas, había preparado la comida favorita de su novia, una receta italiana llamada ñoquis, que a él le costó demasiado aprender a que tuvieran una forma decente.

Ésta sería, sin dudar, la noche perfecta.

* * *

Hina en serio, en serio, estaba comenzando a cansarse.

Su compañero de trabajo estaba comenzando a colmar sus nervios, Hyun no parecía entender que tenía novio.

Llevaba un mes rechazando toda muestra de afecto; desde chocolates hasta flores. De hecho, una vez había aparecido con unas flores que si bien eran bonitas, aún tenían rastros de tierra en sus raíces, casi como si hubieran sido arrancadas de algún lado.

Poco tardó en comprender por qué, cuando una señora mayor apareció con una escoba y comenzó a golpear al muchacho por haber arrancado sus petunias de su hermoso jardín.

La joven iba perdiendo su paciencia cada vez más. Furiosa por la intromisión de Hyun, cuando en su hora de descanso le había armado una escena de celos porque ella hablaba con Kentin, sentía como su sangre hervía. Estaba considerando seriamente romperle la nariz si seguía molestándola.

Subía las escaleras hacia el departamento de su novio pisando con fuerza, sus dientes le dolían por apretarlos producto de su rabia.

Tenía tantas ganas de gritar, tenía….

Quedó paralizada al ingresar al departamento y encontrarse con el suelo cubierto de pétalos, el aire cargado de un suave aroma floral y música romántica. La luz había sido bajada como para que combinara con las velas.

La pequeña mesita ratonera en el medio de la sala estaba decorada con un mantel rojo sangre y más velas le daban la bienvenida. En una cubitera, a un lado, una botella de champagne descansaba enfriándose. Los platos de porcelana y la vajilla de plata daban un aire sofisticado. Las almohadas tiradas alrededor de la mesita resultaban muy acogedoras.

–"¿Qué te parece?" –susurró una voz a su costado. Kentin estaba vestido con su clásico pantalón militar y una camisa blanca. Se veía tan lindo, observándola con cariño y un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–"Creo…creo que es lo más hermoso que alguien haya hecho por mí" –respondió apresurándose sobre él, besándolo profundamente.

"Vamos, la cena va a enfriarse" –dijo él al separarse.

La cena estaba deliciosa, fue un detalle tan dulce que se tomara el tiempo de aprender a cocinar su plato favorito solo por ella. Después de una semana tan estresante, ciertamente ser mimada por su perfecto novio era una forma maravillosa de terminar la semana.

Kentin había preguntado cada aspecto de ella, escuchando atentamente sus palabras y besándole las mejillas y el cuello cada vez que notaba que mis picos de estrés se disparaban al recordar algunas cosas que me habían pasado.

Estábamos por comenzar el postre, entre besos y tragos de champagne, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar de impreviso.

–"Ignóralo" –susurré contra sus labios. Ambos lo intentamos.

Pero es un poco difícil cuando después de 15 minutos no dejaba de sonar, entrando mensajes de forma incesante.

–"Anda, fíjate, quizá sea algo importante" –dijo comprensivo.

¡Dios, era tan hermoso!

Enviándole un beso con mi mano, me apresuré sobre mi cartera, sacando la pequeña molestia. Un gruñido de hastío salió de mis labios al ver el remitente de tantos mensajes y su contenido:

_**Pesado**_

**_Hola Hina_**

**_Llegaste a tu dormitorio?_**

**_Estas ahí?_**

**_Llegaste bien?_**

**_Mañana vas a estar libre?_**

**_Hina?_**

**_Hola?_**

**_Quería saber si estarás libre porque tengo una sorpresa para ti_**

**_Hina?_**

**_Luego había una sucesión de emojis de caritas felices y stickers de pollitos con corazones._**

¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese tipo tenía que entender que no estaba interesada!

–"¿Ocurre algo?"

–"No, mi amor" –respondió dejándolo en la mesa, en silencio–. "Una insignificancia."

Y ahí lo dejo, dispuesta a ignorarlo y a pasar una noche romántica con su novio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kentin se despertó con sus brazos envueltos en el cuerpo cálido del amor de su vida.

Amaba verla dormir, era cuando más parecía relajada y ella misma. Así como estaba ahora, la amaba profundamente, con el cabello despeinado, con un poquito de baba cayendo de sus labios y toda despatarrada por la cama mientras lo abrazaba. Aun con sueño, miró el reloj de su mesita.

_7:39_

Era tan temprano, y era sábado. Ninguno de los dos tenía que levantarse hasta dentro de algunas horas, acomodándose nuevamente a su lado se dispuso a dormir un poco más junto a la chica.

¡¿Quién demonios tocaba música a las siete de la mañana?!

El sonido fue tan grande que ambos se despertaron sobresaltados y asustados. Fue algo de improviso, venia de la ventana que daba a la calle, rápidamente, ambos se apresuraron a la ventana a ver de que venía tanto ruido.

No. Puede. Ser.

Abajo, vestido de mariachi, con un equipo de sonido y una guitarra en pésimo estado en las manos, estaba Hyun. En el momento en que la vio asomarse una sonrisa surcó sus labios, y comenzó a cantar.

Hina en serio tenía ganas de llorar, esto era el colmo ¿Una serenata? ¿En la casa de Kentin?

¡Iba a matar a ese imbécil!

–"Hina… ¿Puedes explicarme por qué un coreano vestido de mariachi te está dedicando canciones de amor mexicanas?" –preguntó irritado su novio.

Y no era para menos, ¡Ella estaba furiosa! Si ella estuviera presenciando algo así dedicado a su novio, ella estaría echa una fiera.

–"Te juro que no es lo que parece" –dijo con la voz cortada–. "Yo no lo alenté, he estado intentando que entienda de una vez que estoy contigo." –. Furiosa y con lágrimas de ira, sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana y gritó–: "¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Hyun?! ¡¿Y por qué canciones mexicanas, si yo soy uruguaya?! ¡Estás un continente entero lejos!"

–"¡Hina!" –La reprendió molesto Kentin–. "¿Eso es lo que te interesa? ¿Qué se equivocó de país?"

–"Pues ya que me va a dedicar una serenata pudo haber elegido canciones de mi país, al menos hubiera elegido "No te va a gustar" – respondió rodando los ojos.

–"¡Hina!"

–"Está bien, tienes razón, lo siento" –lloriqueó, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de algo y entrecerrando los ojos, dirigió una mirada helada a su novio–. "Espera ¿Por qué tengo que disculparme yo? No he hecho nada malo, he estado desalentando cada uno de sus avances y es él que no parece entender que no estoy interesada ¡Si estás molesto, no te desquites conmigo!"

–"¡No estoy molesto contigo!" –respondió histérico–. "¡Lo que me preocupa es otra cosa! ¿Por qué este tipo apareció aquí, en mi casa? ¿Cómo sabía que estarías aquí?"

–"¡No lo sé!" –chilló–. "¡En lugar de hacerme preguntas a mí, por qué no se lo preguntas a él!"

Genial, lo último que necesitaba era que Kentin se enojara con ella por las burradas de Hyun. Ambos guardaron silencio, escuchando de fondo la guitarra que parecía estar siendo tocada por pájaros.

–"¿Hace cuánto que está ocurriendo esto?" –preguntó apretándose el puente de la nariz.

–"Desde...desde que lo conocí" –respondió–. "Él era el que mandaba mensajes anoche, y ha estado toda la semana y la anterior, y la anterior, con actos de este estilo."

–"_¡Te amaré toda la vida, todos los años, los meses y los días!_" –cantó la voz de Hyun entrando por la ventana.

Dios, el tipo sí que desafinaba.

–"Suficiente, voy a dejar las cosas en claro ahora mismo" –sentenció Kentin saliendo de la habitación.

–"¿Qué vas a hacer?"–. Hina se quedó al lado de la ventana confundida, esperando a ver qué haría su novio. Unos minutos después, lo vio entrar de nuevo con un balde lleno de agua, impactada se apresuró a decir–: "¡Kentin, afuera aún está frío!"

–"Si no entiende por las buenas, es hora de que entienda por las malas" –respondió arrojando por la ventana el líquido helado.

Abajo, la voz de Hyun sonó ahogada y callándose de golpe por la sorpresa del agua fría cayendo sobre su cabeza. El hielo bajo sus pies y el desequilibrio producto del golpe, lo arrojó con fuerza contra el suelo.

–"¡Y no te acerques a mi chica!" –sentenció Kentin cerrando la ventana con fuerza. Una vez hecho, se giró hacia la castaña y tomándola de la cintura, dijo–: "Bueno, aún es temprano, volvamos a dormir."

–"¿Dormir? ¿Quién quiere dormir cuando se tiene un bombón celoso y de armas tomar como novio?" –cuestionó feliz–. "Ven aquí soldado, tengo muchas ideas en mente mejor que solo dormir." –bromeó tomándolo del cuello lo arrastró con ella a la cálida comodidad de su cama.

* * *

Mientras, en la vereda, un muchacho vestido de mariachi, se quedó sentado en el suelo, temblando de frío como un gatito mojado, en shock intentando entender qué diablos había pasado.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, y sí, Hyun está siendo demasiado pesado y no entendiendo las negativas de Hina, esto tiene una razón. Resulta que en el grupo, Hyun es un personaje que ninguna de nosotras soporta, no sabemos porque, pero no nos agrada, MENOS a una de nosotras, quien será la futura pareja de Hyun y logrará hacer que deje de molestar a Hina. **

**El OS de Hyun está en proceso de escritura y espero tenerlo listo pronto. **

**Valkirye, fuera.**


End file.
